


Pick Me Up

by Gifti3



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitution, Shameless Smut, also it doesn't really count as porn w/o plot anymore, but tbh i've read it so much that i'm sick of looking at it now, ghouls don't exist in this, i didn't think i would take it this far, i'm sorry this is so self-indulgent, yes very shameless
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:18:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9625706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gifti3/pseuds/Gifti3
Summary: When life gets tough, you gotta de-stress in your own way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Gotta thank OHtheNovelty for reading this over for me! She honestly makes me want to write much more ^^

Kaneki clenched the steering wheel nervously as he drove through the dark city streets into a more shabby area. However, this wasn't, particularly why he was nervous.

Kaneki blushed thinking about what he was planning to do. He had never done something like this before, but he'd been feeling stressed from some of the events that had recently happened in his life. Most of it involving with the little “family” he knew. His aunt had been badgering him about money recently, saying that he owed her. Kaneki grimaced, pushing the the main source of his stress out of his head, and glanced at the time displayed on his dashboard. 

23:00

It couldn't hurt to get my mind off things for an hour or so...

He searched the sidewalks as he drove, looking for the familiar splash of color he had seen multiple times when passing through this area. When Kaneki spotted who he was looking for, he drove up to the curb and parked his car. 

He took a minute to collect his thoughts before rolling down his window. He called outse person leaning against the brick wall, looking intently at his cell phone.

"Um, excuse me?"

The blonde’s head shot up in surprise. "Oh man, you spooked me! Didn’t even notice you parked there." 

The guy pushed himself off the wall and walked up to the car and rested his arms on the door panel.

“What's up?”

Kaneki forgot for a moment what he wanted to ask as he stared into the man's large brown eyes. Right below his eyes was a slightly upturned nose and even lower was a pair of pouty looking lips. Kaneki wondered if they were as soft as they looked...

"Hello? Are you okay?"

The guy's voice pulled Kaneki out of his thoughts.

"Huh?” 

The blonde raised an eyebrow at him.

“Uhh sorry, I just wanted to ask if...uh...i-if…."  
Kaneki's voice died out as he lost his nerve.

"Are you asking for sex?"

Kaneki flushed deeply at the man's bluntness but made a small nod as he stared at his lap.

The blonde laughed. "Well you shoulda just asked! I generally charge $100 for every session, but if we’re doing anything freaky, then I might increase the price. That cool with you?”

Kaneki froze for a second but nervously nodded, afraid that he wouldn’t be able to form actual words if he spoke or worse, say something really stupid.

“Awesome!”

Kaneki’s eyes widened, watching as the guy opened the car door, placed his backpack on the floor, and got in.

He shut the door and settled down in the passenger seat. ”My name's Hide by the way. What's yours?”

"Kaneki," he quickly replied.

"Kaneki...that's a nice name. Well nice to meet you. So what exactly do you want me to do?”

Hide gently placed his hand on Kaneki's thigh. Kaneki stuttered unable to come up with a clear reply.

Hide chuckled at Kaneki’s reaction and slowly dragged his hand up the nervous man’s thigh. "You're kind of cute Kaneki. I think I’m gonna enjoy this."

He leaned close to his ear, as his hand feathered over the bulge beginning to form between Kaneki's legs. 

“You’re already getting hard, and I’ve barely done anything yet,” Hide whispered huskily.

Kaneki’s breathing became slightly quicker. He thoughts started to scramble when Hide nibbled on his ear.

Hide pulled back and gave him a smug look as he began rubbing Kaneki through his pants. The blonde latched his mouth onto Kaneki’s neck. Kaneki let out a moan and pushing his hips towards Hide’s palm. Before Hide could unzip his pants, Kaneki reluctantly stopped him, remembering where they were.

"W-Wait, maybe we should find somewhere a little more private?"

\-------------

After finding a more secluded place, they decided to move to the back of the car.

Hide crawled between Kaneki's spread legs and pressed his lips to his. The kiss started off slow but became quickly heated after Kaneki pushed his tongue in Hide's mouth. Hide was slightly caught off guard but let him in.

Hide moaned before pulling back, his cheeks slightly flushed. He began unbuckling Kaneki's belt. 

"Let me take your cock in my mouth." 

Kaneki watched as Hide slowly unzipped his pants before pulling out his member. Hide softly blew on the head causing Kaneki to twitch in his hand. He then pushed a finger along the slit spreading the precum that collecting there. Kaneki moaned, feeling impatient from Hide's teasing but before he could complain, Hide licked the underside of Kaneki’s shaft before sliding his mouth around his dick.

Kaneki gently laced his fingers through soft blonde hair, as Hide's head bobbed up and down. He tried keeping his hips still, but couldn't help slightly thrusting into the blonde’s warm mouth.

Kaneki tightened his grasp on Hide's hair.  
"H-Hide….close..."

Before Kaneki could finish, Hide pulled off causing Kaneki to groan in frustration.

Hide smirked and pushed his way between the front seats to grab his bag. "Can't have you cumming before you fuck me."

After quickly digging around in his bag, he pulled out a bottle of lube. "Always gotta be prepared." He put it to the side and sat back as he began to unbutton his pants, quickly removing them along with his ridiculously yellow briefs. He leaned forward and put his arms around Kaneki's neck and pull the man on top of him. 

As they kissed, Kaneki's leaned on his right elbow as his left hand began to wonder. He stroked Hide's side before moving his hand under his shirt.

His mouth caught Hide's gasp as fingers ghosted over a nipple.

Kaneki began slowly grinding his hips down on Hide.

Hide shuddered. "I can't wait to have you inside me.”

Somewhat encouraged by Hide’s words, Kaneki drags his hand over the man’s slightly toned stomach, stopping right below his navel.

“Come on, don’t tease me,” Hide whimpered.

“Ah, s-sorry. I wasn’t trying to…”

“You nervous?”

Kaneki averted his eyes. 

Hide smiled, slightly thrown off by Kaneki’s change in pace.”You don’t really have anything to be nervous about, though?”

“I-It’s just that I’ve never done something like this with a….stranger. It’s kind of embarrassing. I feel that I shouldn’t be doing this...I-I really shouldn’t be...”

“It’s just the two of us so there’s no one here to judge you. How’s anyone gonna find out? Anyways, there’s nothing wrong with having a little fun.”

Hide grasped Kaneki’s face in his hands and pulled him back down into a kiss. After they had separated to catch their breaths, Kaneki grabbed the hem of Hide’s shirt and pulled it off. He kissed down Hide’s body, stopping at his chest to latch his mouth on Hide’s rosy nipple as he softly tweaked the other. Hide let out a whine and began squirming under Kaneki.

At this, Kaneki pinched and lightly bit the hard nubs. Hide pushed his chest upwards.

Kaneki smirked, finally having Hide be the one who’s flustered. “You’re really sensitive here.”

Hide mewled, turning his head to the side.

After Hide’s nipples had been equally ravished, Kaneki continued making his way down Hide’s body, stopping at his erect cock. Kaneki gave the head a quick lick before he sat back and pushed Hide’s legs up to his chest to get a better view of his puckered hole.

Kaneki grabbed the lube Hide had placed on the car floor and rubbed some on his fingers. He placed his index finger at Hide’s entrance, rubbing in small circles before he slowly pushed it in. He kept an eye on Hide's face to make sure he wasn’t too uncomfortable.

“You can add another.”

Kaneki hesitantly added another finger and continued to thrust them shallowly. 

“I’m not hurting you, right?”

Hide smiled at Kaneki’s gentleness. Most of his customers were usually too excited and wanted to get to the point. Kaneki, in fact, was going too slow for his liking, and it was making him feel surprisingly needy. “It’s fine, in fact, I think you should be a little more rough with me. You can actually put it in now!”

“W-what?” Kaneki flushed, stuttering in his movements.

“It’s okay dude. I can handle it.”

Kaneki was dubious but balanced himself on his right arm as he stroked the rest of the lube on himself. He pressed the head of his cock to Hide’s waiting entrance. The blonde moaned, wrapping his legs around Kaneki's waist when he felt the man slowly began to enter him. After Kaneki was completely in, he stopped, giving Hide a chance to adjust.

“Hah...just go already, please”, Hide whined.

Kaneki pulled back until he was almost entirely out, before pushing back in. He began a slow rhythm, getting rougher as he continued. Kaneki completely laid himself on the blonde, tangling the fingers of his right hand in soft locks and placing his mouth on Hide’s neck.

Hide would usually be cautious about customers near his neck, but he moaned and bent his neck to the side, with barely a thought, to give Kaneki more room.

Kaneki pushed his tongue on the skin of the blonde's neck before sucking, hoping to leave a mark. 

Kaneki pulled back and stared at the man under him. Hide's hair was splayed wildly on the seat’s cushion, his eyes were half-lidded, and he was flushed down to his neck. From this close he noticed the freckles splashed across his face.

“Kaneki, please just fuck me.”

Kaneki adhered to Hide’s request, picking up the pace. At a particularly hard thrust, Hide let out high pitched moan, wrapped his arms around Kaneki’s back and dug his fingers into the fabric of his sweater.

“Oh god! Right there, don’t stop.”

Hide tightened his legs around Kaneki’s waist as the brunette made sure to aim for the same spot. He shoved his face into Kaneki’s neck to try to muffle the noises he was making. He usually wasn’t this loud….

Kaneki could feel the warmth in his stomach building and knew he was close. So close to filling Hide’s tight hole with his cum. Kaneki placed his hand in between them and started stroking Hide.

“K-Kaneki I’m gonna….!” Hide tensed under Kaneki, slightly arching his back, before releasing on his stomach.

The clenching around Kaneki was enough to push him over the edge. Kaneki continued to thrust into Hide as he rode out his orgasm, collapsing when he was done.

They laid in silence catching their breaths. After a couple of minutes. Hide gently shook Kaneki's shoulder. 

"Sorry, to ruin the mood, but I gotta get going dude.”

Kaneki slightly frowned remembering he was just a customer. He pulled out and moved off Hide so he could sit up.

Hide cleaned the cum off his stomach with a napkin he pulled out of the bag and quickly got dressed.

"Uh, do you need me to drive you back?"

"Nah it's fine. You didn’t drive too far, so I'll just take my pay and walk from here."

Kaneki pulled out his wallet and handed over the amount Hide wanted. The blonde counted the money and placed it in his bag. He then leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on Kaneki’s cheek.

"Thanks! I actually enjoyed this a lot…..maybe we should do this again sometime. I might even do it for free." 

“R-Really?”

Hide chuckled before scratching the side of his face nervously. “W-Well, I mean if you want. Um...hold on a sec...”

Hide grabbed a slip of paper and a pen out of his backpack and quickly jotted down his number before handing it over to Kaneki.

“Call me sometime.”

He then exited the car and walked away.

Kaneki looked a that the slip in his hand. Maybe he wasn’t just any customer after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just bros doing bro things.
> 
> (Another thanks to OHtheNovelty for looking over this for me ^^)

It had been weeks since Kaneki had seen Hide. He had considered calling him multiple times but always backed out before he could. It was for the best anyway. Kaneki knew how he was, knew how quickly he could fall for someone who gave him the time of day. It would be best if he didn't end up developing actual feelings for someone he barely knew. Especially a sex worker. Not that there was anything wrong with them! He just thought it would make things more complicated...

Kaneki decided to push these thoughts to the back of his head. 

He continued to leisurely stroll through the long aisles of the grocery store, as music softly played in the background, picking out the things he needed. It had been a while since Kaneki had gone shopping, so his fridge was practically empty. He had to put off buying groceries considering he spent a lot of his money on a prostitute--

“Hey!”

Kaneki flinched from the boisterous voice behind him, which almost caused him to drop the carton of eggs he was holding. After placing the eggs safely in his cart, he quickly turned towards the direction the voice came from to see a very familiar blonde.

Huh!?

Hide gave him a huge grin as he approached him. “Kaneki right? It’s been a whole month since that night we fu--uhh, I mean...I’ve seen you!” Hide’s smile became lopsided as he nervously laughed.

Kaneki noticed that Hide was wearing much more casual, and somewhat baggy, clothes. A stark difference compared to the revealing (sexy) and tight outfits Kaneki was used to seeing whenever he passed the area Hide usually solicited himself. 

Kaneki stared unblinkingly at Hide.

What is he doing here!? 

“Kaneki?”

Without thinking, Kaneki said the first thing that came to mind. “S-Sorry!”

Hide slightly tilted his head to the side. “Huh?”

Kaneki’s hand found its way onto his chin as he avoided Hide’s confused stare. “I didn’t call you. I uh...forgot!”

“It’s fine.”

Kaneki looked back over at Hide to see him grinning at him.

“Really?”

Hide shook his head with a laugh, “You didn’t have to call me. So no need to lie.” 

If Kaneki wasn’t feeling guilty before, he definitely was now. Of course, Hide would see through his terrible attempt at lying, anyone could.

Hide rubbed the back of his neck. “But it would have been nice, though...I don’t give my phone number to customers unless I think I can get more money out of them…I wasn’t trying to do that to you, though! W-What, I’m trying to say is that I’m interested in you!”

Kaneki stared at Hide in disbelief. “Interested in me?” No one had been interested in him before. “Why?”

“I’m not really sure myself, but I would like to get to know you better...”

Kaneki didn’t know what to think. Hide was cute but with Kaneki’s steadfast feelings, getting close to him didn’t seem like such a good idea....

“I don’t know…”

“I mean it doesn’t even have to romantic if that’s what’s putting you off! I can understand. Since...you know.” Hide’s gaze fell to the ground.

Well, maybe they could at least be friends? Hide seemed like a nice guy. It couldn’t hurt to try. 

“I think I would like to get to know you better too...”

\----------------

Kaneki placed his bags of groceries on the kitchen counter, ready to remove his items from the crinkly plastic. 

At the store, Kaneki had given Hide his number this time. Just in case he would try to back out.

He never thought there would come a day someone would be excited to have his number.

I wonder when Hide’s going to message me...

Just as Kaneki was placing the last item away, he felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket. Kaneki pulled out his phone to see that he got a message.

?: is this Kaneki?

Kaneki quickly replied to avoid over thinking.

K: Yes.

?: hey, it’s Hide! this is awesome. i finally get to talk to u :D  
what’s up? 

K: I just got home.

Kaneki quickly saved the number under “Hide”.

H: lol sorry, i was too excited so i couldn’t wait to text u

Kaneki smiled. This was pretty nice. He’d always been a quiet person and usually kept to himself. So having someone excited to message him made him feel excited too.

Another message popped up on his screen.

H: i might be jumping the gun here but do you want to go out sometime?

Before Kaneki could reply, another text popped onto his screen.

H: i mean in a friend way of course!

Kaneki thought over it for a few seconds. Going out as friends didn’t sound too bad. It’s not like Kaneki was busy.

K: Sure. When are you free?

\-----------------

Kaneki waited nervously at the front of a movie theater. Fortunately for him, it was quiet around this time, so no crowds.

He and Hide decided to meet up here for their date. No, that's wrong. They're just friends hanging out. No way are they dating! Well, in all honesty, could Kaneki actually consider Hide a friend?

Kaneki titled his head downward and shut his eyes. He furrowed his brow as he pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers.

“Hey, Kaneki! Hmm...is something wrong?”

Kaneki’s head shot up. “N-No, just thinking about something stupid...” 

Hide looked skeptical. “Hmm, if you say so!” The blonde walked closer, placing himself next to Kaneki and interlocking his arm around the other’s. “Okay enough standing around out here, let's go inside!”

Hide turned his head toward Kaneki as he pulled the man towards the entrance. “I forgot to ask what type of movies you liked so--”

Kaneki wasn’t able to catch the rest of what the blonde was saying as he stared into his eyes. His face began heating up, realizing how close they were. 

Why do I feel embarrassed!? We’ve had sex before! 

“Are you even listening?”

Kaneki slightly jumped. Hide was pouting at him.

“Sorry, I-I just...uh?”

“Am I too close? Sorry, I’ll move if it makes you uncomfortable.”

Kaneki shook his head. “No, it’s fine.” He actually kind of liked this.

This is nice.......Wait, do friends actually get this close?

“Are you sure? You seem kind of fidgety.”

“It’s fine. I actually l-like it.”

Hide blinked at him before looking down at his feet, causing some of his hair to cover the side of his face. Kaneki noticed his ears looked faintly red.

“S-So what movie do you wanna watch?” Hide continued to stare at the ground.

“I don’t really know. I don’t really watch movies. I prefer books.”

The blonde’s head shot up. “Ah-ha! So you're a nerd! I could tell from the moment I met you!”

“W-What? No!”

Hide smirked. “Calm down nerd. Hmmm…” Hide looked up at the billboard, above the ticket booth, to see what movies were screening. After a moment, his eyes widened. "I think I know what we can watch!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, this feels all over but at least we're getting somewhere!  
> So lets pray I get the next chapter up faster ^^'
> 
> What do ya guys think? (Any advice to improve my writing since I'm a beginner?)

**Author's Note:**

> I think I might add to this one day. I kinda had a story forming in my head when I was beginning to doze off in class. (I was really tired.) But probably not for a while, I'm trying to write other hidekane stuff.  
> Anyways, thanks for reading! This is my first smut (kinda), so tell me what you think!


End file.
